Misunderstood
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: La Saga Del Terror comienza! un viaje por los origines de Lord Voldemort. Como se perturba la mente de un niño para sacar tanta maldad y odio. Una mente brillante atrapada en un mundo que no lo comprende. Lean, disfruten y dejen Reviews. Este fic es con motivo de Halloween!*la imagen no me pertenece!
1. Birth

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Este es mi primer fic de terror/misterio/suspenso espero lograr mi objetivo (aterrorizarlos!)**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Birth

Era diciembre, finales del siglo, pronto empezaría uno nuevo una nueva era, pero a ella no le importaba, no le importaba nada solo quería sobrevivir el día a día hasta que su hijo naciera, después nada mas la ataría a este mundo de sufrimiento. Él nunca la amo, por que el sabia que ella era una bruja, sin mencionar su falta de belleza. Ahora estaba sola en Londres, sin dinero, mendigando. No quería saber nada de magia, por eso él la había rechazado, por que era una bruja. Estaba cansada y ya no le quedaba nada más.

Merope Gaunt había vivido una vida llena de tormentos y pobreza, con un padre abusivo y un hermano delincuente, era la que desde pequeña tras la muerte de su madre tenia que hacerse cargo de la casa, y su padre siempre la presionaba, la asustaba, le pegaba, y todo esto la llevaba a un punto en que su magia se hacia mas débil. Pero según Merope crecía las cosas se complicaban más. Y fue principalmente por el hecho de que tenía un crush con el vecino. Un muy apuesto muggle que vivía en una mansión. Tom Riddle tenía tez pálida con cabello negro y un rostro encantador. El solía pasear en caballo y en ocasiones pasaba muy cerca de la vivienda de los Gaunt, y Merope siempre trataba de acercarse a la ventana para poder verle.

En el pueblo se comentaba que los Gaunts estaban locos, pero los Riddles sabían un poco más que eso, sabían que además de locos los Gaunts eran diferentes. Y no solo por el hecho de que carecían de atractivo físico sino por las cosas que solían hacer, en especial Morfin y el señor Marvolo. En un principio, Tom sentía pena por la pobre chica Gaunt, ya que en ocasiones podía escuchar los pleitos que se armaban en la casa, él se portaba de manera cortés con ella pero. Pero ella pronto empezó a tomar las cosas por otro lado. Siendo la primera persona en tratarla de una manara decente fue muy fácil que Merope empezara a sentirse atraída por Tom. Soñaba con el, que venia en su caballo y le liberaba de las garras de su padre y su hermano. Pero aunque ella lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas él nunca fue por ella, y según avanzaba el tiempo el dejo de visitarla. Y un día sin mas ni mas Tom volvió a aparecer pero esta vez venia acompañado por una joven muy hermosa, fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que él nunca la rescataría de aquel lugar. Su único consuelo era verle de vez en cuando, cuando este pasaba en su caballo cerca de la casa. Su tristeza hacia que su magia se bloqueara lo que hacia que su trabajo en la casa fuera mas torpe de lo acostumbrado y esto hacia molestar a su padre que la golpeaba y bueno era un circulo vicioso donde ella era la única que salía perjudicada.

Su salvación llegó un verano, poco después de que su hermano atacara a Tom. Un encargado del ministerio de magia fue a visitarlos para hablar sobre una cita que tenia Morfin. El verdadero lio se armó cuando Morfin le conto a su padre que ella estaba detrás de Tom. Por muy poco se salvo, cuando el encargado del ministerio de magia regreso con mas magos y lograron vencer y capturar a Marvolo y a Morfin, quienes fueron enviados a prisión. La primera noche ella se la paso llorando por la desdicha que cubría su hogar. Pero mientras observaba la luna y gruesas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, le surgió una idea que nunca antes se le puso haber ocurrido. Ahora estaba sola, podía irse ser libre, alejarse de aquella casa maldita de una vez por todas. Y varios días le dio vuelta a la idea, pero un fue hasta un día en que Tom volvió a pasar junto con la tal Cecilia, que ella se deprimió y deseo poder ser esa chica, ser quien estuviera al lado de Tom, que el la amara, cuando recordó, ella era bruja, ella podía separarlos, hacer que él se olvidara por completo de Cecilia y que por fin la amara a ella. Lo que debía hacer era preparar un poción de amor, y dársela mezclada en un vaso de agua o limonada un día que pasara cerca de la casa. Eso era! Eso era lo iba a hacer. Le tomo unos cuantos días poder preparar la poción, pero al fin la tenia lista. Se mantenía muy atenta de los movimientos alrededor de la casa. Pero Tom no paso. Fue hasta como una semana después cuando para su suerte él estaba cabalgando solo, ella apareció como si fuera algo casual y le ofreció algo de beber, el aceptó pues nunca le pareció que Merope fuera igual de ´´loca´´ como sus otros parientes. Él se tomó el contenido sin pensarlo mucho, ella le sonreía y por sus adentros imploraba que la poción hubiera quedado bien. Y de un momento a otro su expresión en el rostro cambio por completo, y ella supo que había surtido efecto.

No necesito mucho para convencerle de que ambos debían marcharse del pueblo. Se irían a Londres. Recogió sus pocas pertenencias y le dejo una carta a su padre diciendo que se había marchado para casarse con Tom Riddle y con nunca jamás volvería a pisar esa casa. Se casaron en una pequeña capilla de camino a Londres, donde Tom rentó un apartamento con el dinero que había sacado dela casa antes de irse con ella. Él la amaba con pasión y devoción mas allá de la que nunca ella podido imaginar, pero ella sabia que no eran reales, que solo eran efecto de la pócima. Tan solo había pasado un mes después de que ambos se casaran cuando ella empezó a reducir el suministro de la poción con la vaga esperanza de que el la aceptaría. Y cuando supo que estaba embarazada pensó que esto seria una razón mayor por la cual él se quedaría a su lado, pero creyó mal, pues tan pronto dejo de suministrar por completo la poción en no lo pensó dos veces, él se iba le dejaba y no importaba que ella clamara estar embarazada a él no le importaba, no quería saber de ella ni nada relacionado con su familia, le dejo sin mas. Merope lloró desesperada, pero no uso magia para retenerle ni tan poco fue detrás de él, pues él le había dejado bien claro que el jamás se fijaría en ella, jamás le amaría, es mas ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarle.

Las cosas no mejoraron después que él se fuera, pues se quedo si dinero y debía pagar la renta, se empezaron a acumular las deudas. Ella podría haber resuelto todo con magia en cambio opto por vender su varita y con el poco dinero que obtuvo logró sobrevivir unos meses, pero el casero le corrió poco después. No quería deshacerse de las cosas que Tom le había comprado en los pocos meses que estuvieron juntos pero no le quedo opción alguna, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y comida. Termino en un cuarto en un barrio de Londres y allí vivió en la miseria de nuevo hasta que ya no le quedó mas nada que vender. De hecho le queda una ultima prenda de valor, el collar que una vez fue de Salazar Slytherin, la ultima de las reliquias de su familia, el único oro que tuvieron, pero lo guardaría un poco mas. Cuando llegó el invierno, las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy difíciles para ella. Estaba débil y cansada. Vendió su ultima valiosa posesión, y cambio el oro por dinero con lo cual pudo sostenerse por unos días, bueno solo lo hacia por el bien del bebe, su mayor deseo es que este fuera igual a su padre, pero ella no deseaba seguir viviendo no si no podía tener el amor de Tom.

Era la víspera de año nuevo, nevaba, y ya varias personas había tocado la puerta del orfanato en búsqueda de refugio al inclemente clima. Pero esta vez quien tocaba la puerta era una joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, estaba delgada, vestía harapos y su vientre delataba que estaba en los últimos meses de embarazo. No le negaron la entrada pues se veía que necesitaba ayuda. La alojaron en una de las habitaciones del primer piso y unos minutos después ella empezaba la labor de parto y se armó el corre corre en el orfanato. La señora mayor, quien dirigía el orfanato, junto con la joven que la recibió, fueron quienes le acompañaron por el momento que ella estuvo dando a luz.

- Espero que se parezca a su papá- dijo Merope media inconsciente mientras recuperaba el aliento tras una fuerte contracción.

- No te preocupes pronto lo tendrás entre tus brazos- dijo la señora mayor, la otra joven no dijo nada pero por sus adentros pensaba que seria lo mejor pues la si se parecía a la madre el pobre niño seria muy feo

Unos minutos después la señora mayor recibía al niño, la joven lo limpiaba para entregárselo a la madre, esta sacaba fuerzas para hablar

- Se llamará Tom por su padre y Marvolo por mi padre

- Muy bien le llamaremos Tom- dijo la señora mayor mientras le ayudaba pero la joven estaba tan pálida y ahora sin la panza de embarazo se podía ver la mala condición física en la que se encontraba

- Y su apellido es Riddle- dijo en un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

la joven le llevaba el niño en vuelto en una manta, pero Merope nunca logro comprobar que su hijo era una replica de su amado Tom pues había muerto.

* * *

**Sus ideas y comentarios serán tomados en cuenta, so no sean tímidos en dejar reviews**


	2. Odd Tom

**Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ni la imagen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Odd Tom

Tom M Riddle era un niño muy bonito que prometía volverse en un apuesto hombre, pero no era un bebe juguetón, tampoco era latoso, extrañamente lloraba, por lo que muchas de las muchachas que trabajaban en el orfanato preferían atenderle. A medida que crecía su carácter seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo. No hacia travesuras, rara vez se le reír o sonreír. A pesar de ser un niño que se portaba bien y con un aspecto físico muy bueno nunca fue adoptado por las pocas parejas que iban buscando hijos en el orfanato, ellos preferían niños que les inspiraran ternura, preferían incluso a los juguetones, Tom era demasiado tranquilo y a muchos le parecía que él era un niño normal, sin nada especial.

Todos los demás parecían tener algo especial, cabello rubio o pelirrojo, ojos verdes brillantes o de un azul tan claro como el cielo, otro eran muy ingeniosos y otros solo tenían que hablar un poco y sonreír para tener a uno de los adultos en sus bolsillos. Tom era lindo y nada mas, muy callado y siempre aparte de los demás. Pero Tom era muy inteligente, una mente brillante, que se desperdiciaba en las paredes del orfanato. Por observación sabia bien lo mucho que agradaba a los adultos que no anduviera haciendo travesuras, nada de peleas, siempre estar limpio, hablar claro sin balbuceos. Pero a pesar de todo esto no lograba ser adoptado, niños menos agraciados que el habían encontrado familia, el con todo y todo no, le faltaba algo, le faltaba destacarse entre los otros niños.

Como en todo lugar donde hay niños los mayores solían molestar a los pequeños, y Tom solía ser una de las victimas favoritas, ya que siempre estaba solo era más fácil. Y como la gran mayoría de las cosas pasaban cuando los ojos supervisores de los adultos no estaban cerca para presenciar lo que pasaba en muy pocas ocasiones las acusaciones de Tom contra sus agresores rendían fruto, y en las veces en que estos era reprendidos, estos buscaban venganza, lo que hacia la cosa peor.

Jayson Smith era un chico dos años mayor que Tom, rubio de cara redonda con pecas y ojos azules, le gustaba gastarle bromas a todos en el orfanato pero su victima favorita era Tom porque el carecía totalmente de sentido del humor y se tomaba las bromas de una manera muy personal, y Jayson disfrutaba ver la expresión de Tom molesto e incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Y una manera especial de fastidiar a Tom eran cuando venían las visitas en búsqueda de niños para adoptar, Tom siempre se las trataba de lucir, bien limpio, peinadito, buenos modales, pero Jayson se las ingeniaba para que Tom quedara opacado por los otros niños.

- Nunca vas a salir de aquí, nadie te va a adoptar, como van a adoptar a una rata como tu, tan pálido como una salamandra – le decía Jayson cuando Tom salía de la pequeña sala donde se encontraba una pareja que visitaba el orfanato

- A ti nunca te van a adoptar, eres un brabucón – se defendía Tom

- No me importa, no quiero que me adopten. Pero tu Tom, te crees tan especial pero solo eres un niño escuálido que nadie quiere. Tienes que ver la cara de idiota que pones cada vez que ellos vienen a vernos. Como si fuéramos mercancía a la venta.

- Solo estas celoso porque la Sra Manson no te eligió

- No me interesa la señora Manson ni lo que ella o los demás digan, yo hago lo que se me da la gana. Tom, entiéndelo tu nunca saldrás de aquí, y yo estaré siempre aquí para recordarte como es la vida real.

Tom se alejó del chico que solo buscaba camorra, sabia que lo provocaba con intenciones de un enfrentamiento físico, como de costumbre, pero sabia que en eso el nunca ganaría ya que Jayson era mas alto y mas fuerte. En otras ocasiones Jayson lo había fastidiado hasta que ya no aguantó mas y se lanzo contra el, pero Jayson y otros dos chicos le dieron una paliza y le amenazaron que si decía algo le contarían al resto de los chicos en el orfanato que él se orinaba en la cama. Tom tuvo que vestir mangas largas en pleno verano para ocultar los moretones de los ojos de las cuidadoras. Se juró vengarse. En otra ocasión que tuvo un enfrentamiento físico con Jayson, logró pegarle y romperle el labio, y Jayson fue corriendo y se lo dijo a la señora Manson quien castigo a Tom, pero Jayson no se salió con la suya, ya que por su historial bien sabían en el orfanato lo problemático que era, y también fue castigado. La tercera vez que le pegaron a Tom, este quedó tan mal trecho que fue muy difícil ocultar las mallugaduras a las cuidadoras quienes después de insistirle lograron sacarle la información. Jayson y sus dos amigos fueron castigados severamente. Pero este no se quedó de brazos cruzados, pues contó a todos los demás niños del orfanato que Tom aun se orinaba en la cama. Y desde ese día todos se burlaban de él y le decían Tom el meón.

Tom estaba cansado de los abusos de Jayson y sus dos granujas. Los odiaba, le hacían la vida imposible. Quería deshacerse de ellos pero no sabia como. La idea le llagó de la nada, debía inculparlos en algo grande algo por lo cual tuvieran que botarlos del orfanato, la señora Manson los vivía amenazando con mandarlos al reformatorio. Ahora Tom sabía lo que debía hacer. Días después una pareja hizo una donación muy generosa al orfanato, la señora Manson fue inmediatamente al banco a cambiar el cheque y esa misma tarde regreso con una buena cantidad de dinero que puso a resguardo en un cajón con llave en el escritorio de su oficina. A la mañana siguiente cuando la señora Manson fue a sacar dinero para mandar a hacer una buena compra de vivires al mercado encontró que el seguro de la gaveta había sido roto y el preciado contenido robado.

Las primeras sospechosas de la señora Manson fueron todas las personas que trabajaban en el orfanato, pero después de revisar cada rincón de las habitaciones de las muchachas que trabajaban en el lugar, hasta la habitación de la cocinera, sin encontrar nada, entonces empezó a sospechar de algunos de los chicos mas grandecitos del orfanato. Los interrogó mientras las demás muchachas revisaban las habitaciones en búsqueda del botín. Y no tuvieron que ir muy lejos pues encontraron todo el dinero dentro de la funda de la almohada de Jayson Smith. Él dijo que era inocente que no lo había hecho que él no había robado el dinero, pero la señora Manson estaba cansada de todas las cosas que Jayson hacia.

- Esta vez si que te vas al reformatorio, para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores y que hay leyes que cumplir, no siempre te saldrás con las tuyas.

Mas tarde en ese día dos hombre con uniformes blancos y negros con unos sombreros extraños fueron a buscar a Jayson. Este pataleo e intento zafarse pero los dos hombres le retuvieron y le montaron en un carreta con barrotes. Tom observaba todo un poco apartado de los demás y una malévola sonrisa cubría su rostro. Jayson lo alcanzó a ver e inmediatamente supo que detrás de todo esto estaba Tom, él lo había incriminado.

Unos días después de que Jayson fuera llevado al reformatorio, todos los demás del orfanato partieron hacia su típico mes de vacaciones en el campo. Solían ir al sur en cerca de la costa. Se quedaban en una casa grande de una antigua granja, era de una de los padrinos del orfanato, un señor mayor que perdió a sus hijos y ahora hacia obras de caridad con ellos. A Tom le encantaba poder estar al aire libre y no tener que pasar todo el tiempo encerrado en las paredes grises y gastadas del orfanato. Le gustaba explorar en busca de lugares que pudieran volverse en escondites, aunque esta vez sin Jayson, no tendría que estar escondiéndose. En una de sus salidas junto con los otros niños en el bosque cercano a la granja, encontraron un árbol bastante grande que estaba ahuecado en la base que daba el aspecto de que fuera una casa de hadas, duendes o cualquier otra criatura mágica del bosque. Tom se sentía muy atraído por el lugar pero pronto los otros niños lo hicieron su lugar de reunión para el verano. Una especia de club de donde Tom fue excluido bajo la excusa de que no querían niños meones.

Tom no tenía que esconderse pero ahora era rechazado por los demás. Que importaba el famoso club ese, total que tenia de especial si todos estaban en el. Tom trató de encontrar otro lugar que pareciera especial pero lo único que encontró fue algo parecido a y una madriguera abandonada. Durante los otros veranos en el campo Tom siempre encontraba todo tipo de serpientes, por lo general no eran venenosas. Tom estaba sentado con una parte del cuerpo dentro de la madriguera y el resto estaba afuera, tenía un libro pero su mente estaba puesta en el árbol hueco, él fue quien lo encontró, ahora ellos lo echaban. Estaba muy molesto.

- Por qué esa cara?

- Quien es?- dijo poniéndose rápido de pie mirando a su alrededor

- No hay necesidad de exaltarse

- No me asustas – decía Tom muy serio

- No pretendo hacerlo

- Entonces por que no te muestras?

- Pero no me estoy escondiendo

- Ah no

- No, estoy aquí justo al lado tuyo

Tom volteo a ver hacia sus lados pero no vio a nadie

- Mientes!

- No miento estoy aquí, justo a tu lado pero tienes que ver hacia el suelo

Tom volvió a mirar buscando, pero solo pudo ver una pequeña y delgada culebra que estaba en el borde de la madriguera

- Hola!

Tom se asustó, pero fue algo breve pues su sorpresa era mayor.

- Puedes hablar!

- Claro que puedo hablar! Todos podemos hablar, pero no todos pueden comprender

Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron

- Yo soy Nagini

- Yo me llamo Tom

- Un placer

- Vives en este bosque?

- Si, pero no soy de aquí, soy del sur de Asia, mi madre llegó en un barco mercante y se refugio en los agujeros del muelle, pero yo prefiero el campo, un poco mas alejadas de los humanos y sus ruidos

- Oh! Y su pongo que no te gusta que estemos por aquí

- Tu presencia no me molesta, pero los demás si

- Si, ellos pueden ser muy molestos

- Y creo que a ti tampoco te agradan ellos

- Bueno yo encontré el árbol, ahora ellos no me dejan entrar

- Que pena, aunque siempre se les puede echar

- Tienes razón

Al día siguiente, en la tarde cuando los niños fueron al bosque a reunirse en el árbol hueco se llevaron tremenda sorpresa. Todo el interior del árbol estaba cubierto por culebras, de diferentes tamaños y colores, que se arrastraban y se enrollaban entre ellas. Las niñas fueron las primeras en salir gritando los niños no se fueron a hasta que una de tamaño mediano empezó a acercárseles y levanto la cabeza, entonces corrieron en estampida de regreso a la seguridad de la casa de la granja. Otra vez Tom sonreirá malévolamente, había recuperado el árbol, ahora seria solamente de él. Saco unas cuantas de las chucherías que habían llevado los otros niños y se quedo con las que parecían estar en mejor estado o las que tenían colores o diseños llamativos. Ahora si, Tom podía disfrutar de leer su libro de cuentos, aunque en ocasiones prefería escuchar las historia de las serpientes y sus aventuras por en el bosque.

Pero el tiempo delas vacaciones llegó a su fin, y aunque trató de convencer a Nagini de que se fuera a vivir en Londres con él, ella prefirió quedarse en el bosque mientras tanto, pero prometió esperarlo el próximo verano. Y para cuando regresaron al orfanato en Londres alguien le esperaba con muchas ansias. Jayson Smith había salido del reformatorio y lo único que quería ahora era vengarse del mocoso de Tom. Y Tom sabía que lo que le haría Jayson no se compararía a las otras palizas. Pero esta vez Tom no tenía miedo. Solo tenia que idear un nuevo plan para que Jayson volviera al reformatorio, pero de una manera permanente. Mientras tanto se refugiaba cerca de las cuidadoras o en su habitación, haciendo una barricada en la puerta para que Jayson y los otros dos no fueran a agarrarle. Pero no podía huir por siempre.

Y un día de septiembre mientras Tom estaba en el baño, fue acorralado por Jayson y los otros dos brabucones.

- Te crees muy listo Tom, pero solo eres una rata cobarde- decía Jayson mientras le cerraban el paso. Uno de los chicos se apoyaba en la puesta para que nadie fuera a entrar- aunque debo admitir que te la luciste con el robo del donativo

- No sé de que hablas

- Lo sabes muy bien. Sabes lo que te esperas por lo que me hiciste, por eso andas escondiéndote en las faldas de las muchachas

- Yo no he hecho nada

- Tu fuiste quien tomó el dinero de la oficina de la señora Manson y lo pusiste en la mía para que ella me mandara al reformatorio

- Yo no he hecho nada- decía Tom muy serio tratando de no perder la postura

- Bueno, creo que tendré que sacarte la verdad a la fuerza

Con esto el otro chico sostuvo a Tom por los brazos y Jayson comenzó a pegarle en el abdomen.

- Tu fuiste quien tomo el dinero! Admítelo rata inmunda!- decía mientras le pegaba una y otra vez

- Esta bien, fui yo, yo tome el dinero y lo oculte en tu habitación

El otro chico le soltó y Tom cayó en el suelo encorvándose por el dolor de los golpes.

- Ahora iras conmigo y se lo dirás todo a la señora Manson- dijo Jayson

- Nunca…se lo diré- dijo Tom desde el suelo viéndolo con desprecio

- Iras ahora mismo- dijo Jayson tomándolo del brazo

Tom deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tener la fuerza suficiente para defenderse, deseaba poder estrangularlo como una serpiente a su presa. Trato de escapar de las manos de Jayson pero este le tomo por el cabello

- Camina!- le gritaba mientras le alaba

Tom se agarró con amabas manos del brazo con el que Jayson le tironeaba del cabello, lo apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo, deseaba poder romperle el brazo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó un crujido extraño y Jayson le soltó, se agarraba el brazo con el que le había sostenido y gritaba del dolor. El que estaba en la puerta trato de detenerle el paso pero sin saber como Tom le lanzó contra las puertas que separan los cubículos de los sanitarios y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la señora Manson le mando a buscar. El bajo bien cambiado y peinado y trato de parecer que nada había pasado temprano esa mañana.

- Jayson Smith dice que tu le rompiste el brazo, y Peter y Tim dicen que es cierto

- Me tope con ellos en el baño esta mañana pero salí corriendo

- Tim dice que lo lanzaste contra las puertas

- Ellos casi el doble de mi tamaño, como podía haber hecho todo eso?

- Tom, sé que ustedes no se han llevado nada bien, pero espero que nada a lo parecido se vuelva a repetir y que tu estés involucrado, porque entonces no creeré que eres inocente- dijo muy seria la señora Manson- ahora tenemos que sacar de los pocos fondos que tenemos para cubrir los gastos médicos por el brazo roto de Jayson sin mencionar las puestas nuevas para el baño

- Lamento mucho eso

- Puedes marcharte Tom

Tom se había librado de tremendo castigo, el no dudaba de que había sido capaz de romperle el brazo a Jayson o de mandar volando a Tim, lo que le intrigaba era como podía repetir el suceso. De esa forma se desharía de una vez por todas del trio.


	3. Taking Control

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Taking Control

El cerebro de Tom trabaja a toda maquina tratando de descifrar como repetir el evento del baño. Quería deshacerse de Jayson y los otros dos a toda costa, ya no soportaba mas a esos tres pesados. Durante los siguientes días, se pasaba la gran mayor parte del tiempo leyendo en las la de lectura, busca libros que hablaran de lo paranormal, pero casi ninguno de los que allí habían hablaban de eso. Así que se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca, pero cuando le dijo a la señora Manson que quería ir esta le dijo que alguien debía llevarlo, pero ninguna de las muchachas que trabajaban en el orfanato no tenían tiempo de llevarle. Se estaba desesperando, no podía esperar a que alguien le fuera a llevar. Logro convencer a una de que le dibujara un mapa de como llegar al lugar, le dijo a la señora Manson que sabia llegar y que iría solo, ella acepto con la condición de que volviera antes de que oscureciera.

Tom sabia que Londres era una ciudad grande pero nunca antes había andado por ella solo, se tomo su tiempo para observar los edificios, ver a las personas que caminaban por la calles, los carruajes tirados por caballos y de vez en cuando aparecía una maquina extraña que se movía sin ser tirada por ningún animal, esto fascinó mucho a Tom, un señor le explico que era un automóvil y que se movían con vapor como los trenes. En las veces que salían para el campo no recorrían el centro de la ciudad, esta vez Tom pudo ver cosas increíbles, altos edificios de mármol blanco limpios y relucientes con decoraciones doradas o en bronce o en hierro, las personas con ropas muy finas caminando con sus compras, los escaparates de las tiendas mostrando sus productos. Todo fuera de su alcance, cosas que nunca en la vida podría tener, pues estando en el orfanato no tenia posibilidades de una verdadera superación, de tener un éxito tan grande para algún día poseer algo parecido a lo que veía. Como envidiaba a todas esas personas. Y la verdadera razón de su situación venia dada por el abandono de parte de su padre, ya que su madre había muerto, en algunas ocasiones tenia la ligera esperanza de que el o algún familiar le iría a buscar pero luego la cruda realidad le hacia sufrir con el hecho de que nadie absolutamente nadie se preocupaba por el, que nadie con quien pudiera compartir linaje de sangre le ofreciera ayuda, estaba atrapado en el orfanato. Y quería salir, ser libre, y esa libertad solo se la daría el conocimiento. Conocer como controlar su mente para poder reproducir ese fantástico evento.

Tom buscó, y buscó y no halló ningún libro que hablara sobre el poder de la mente, en cambio encontró otro tipo de libro que le podía ayudar, un libro que hablaba de la santa inquisición y los diferentes métodos de torturas empleados para hacer que los culpables confesaran sus pecados, claro que para él le pareció bastante obvio que todos aceptaran los cargos constar de detener el sufrimiento. El libro le encantó, pero tenía un problema, de emplear alguna de esas técnicas era necesario siempre una especie de maquinaria para infligir dolor a la persona, y él no tenia ningún material para poder construirla, mucho menos dinero para comprarlos. Debía buscar otro método.

Los constantes viajes a la biblioteca hacían que Tom pasara mucho tiempo fuera del orfanato y por tanto lejos del alcance de Jayson y sus dos amigotes, quienes aprovechaban cada momento en que nadie pudiera ver para molestar a Tom. Y las cosas no mejoraban mucho. Una mañana, después del baño Tom empezó a sentir una extraña comezón que empezaba en sus partes intimas y bajaba por sus piernas, era una comezón horrible, como si se le estuviera quemando, después de que le llamaran la atención varia veces por estarse rascando en publico, fue al baño, y al bajarse los pantalones y los calzones pudo ver que estaba lleno de unas ronchas rojas enormes, tenia ronchas hasta en los pies. Y antes de que se diera cuanta, Tim, uno de los amigotes de Jayson, entró al baño y se llevó sus pantalones y los calzones. Tom por instinto le persiguió, y pronto estuvo totalmente expuesto frente a todos los niños del orfanato, las cuidadoras, incluso la señora Manson.

- Santo cielos Tom! Vuelve al baño!- le dijo la señora Manson, el pobre Tom estaba gélido frente a todos los demás niños, algunas de las niñas le señalaban y se reían.

Tom reacciono y volvió al baño, donde permaneció encerrado hasta que le llevaron un par de calzones y pantalones, pero aun con la ropa puesta Tom se sentía muy avergonzado para salir de allí. Luego llegó el doctor para revisarle las ronchas, y resulto ser que era una reacción alérgica a hidra venenosa. Tom no sabía como explicarles que él no había andado por ningún campo, parque o jardín. El doctor le indico una pomada y le dijo que en par de días las ronchas y la comezón pararían, que no eran muy graves. Pero el daño estaba hecho, Tom era el hazme reír de todos en el orfanato, niños y niñas se reían de él. El no recordaba haber visto ninguna hoja dentro de sus ropas, pero aun así sospechaba de Jayson y los otros dos, pues había sido Tim quien le dejo sin pantalones y calzones.

Esto había sobrepasado los limites, Tom quería venganza, la quería ya! Y no solo se vengaría de Jayson y Tim, sino de todos aquellos que se rieron de él, y que aun se seguían burlando de él. Siguió yendo a la biblioteca para hacer investigaciones. Encontró libros que hablaban sobre criaturas fantásticas, cuantos de terror en diferentes gamas, pero todos eran muy irreales con excepción de ´´El Cuervo´´. Tenía una idea fantástica, pero de nuevo tenia un obstáculo, necesitaba poder revivir el evento de la fractura del brazo de Jayson. El sabia que tenia poder, que podía lograrlo, solo debía practicar. Empezaría con los más pequeños, los más indefensos. Ya le llegaría su turno a Jayson.

Lo primero que hizo fue conseguir una pequeña culebrita en el muelle. Convenció a Patty, una chica de su edad, a que le acompañara al ático a buscar algo. Ella se había burlado de él señalándole en varias ocasiones y haciendo referencias a su parte intima, lo que le molestaba más que nada. Ella le acompaño, y se burlo de el en el camino diciendo que Tom le tenia miedo a la oscuridad, ella era lo bastante molesta para provocarlo, pero lo suficientemente débil para no defenderse. En el ático, Tom le encerró, por un rato en la completa oscuridad. Patty gritaba pidiendo ayuda, y diciéndole a Tom que abriera la puerta y le dejara salir. Pero no era a la oscuridad lo que estaba aterrorizando a Patty, sino lo que parecía ser un nido de serpientes que estaba en el ático, y estas se deslizaban hacia ella, y empezaron a treparse por encima de ella. Patty gritó, lloró, hasta se hizo pipi, luego cayó inconsciente. Cuando Tom escucho su cuerpo caer entonces abrió la puerta. Le ordeno a las serpientes que se fueran pero se quedo con una de ellas. Despertó a Patty y la amenazó con la serpiente en la mano, le dijo que si ella le decía algo a alguien el llenaría su habitación de serpientes en la noche, ella simplemente salió corriendo despavorida, se topo con una de las cuidadoras mientras iba de bajada, esta le pregunto que le había pasado pues estaba llena de sucio y olía a pipi, sin mencionar que su falda estaba mojada. Ella estaba a punto de contarle que Tom le había encerrado en el ático con un montón de serpientes, pero sintió algo, y miro hacia atrás y vio a Tom que se escondía no muy lejos detrás de una pared y llevaba con el la serpiente.

- Que fue lo que paso Patty?

- Yo yo … fui al ático a buscar algo y… y… había un montón de serpientes- dijo ella temblorosa

- Pero aquí no hay serpientes Patty

- Si las hay- dijo ella llorando

- Esta bien bajemos para limpiarte

Tom tenía una expresión demoniaca en su cara. Veamos cuantos caían en su trampa. Las serpientes surtían un efecto terrorífico en las niñas, pero no pasaba lo mismo con los niños, o por lo menos no con la mayoría de ellos. Después de Patty, Tom llevo a dos niñas más y tres niños al ático donde los atormento con el nido de serpientes. Pero el ultimo chico que tranco ahí no llego al punto de quiebre, este fue y le acuso con la señora Manson, pero cuando fueron a revisar el ático no encontraron ni una sola serpiente, esa noche el chico se arrepintió de haber hablado, pues el nido de serpientes se mudo a su habitación, pero tan pronto llegaron las cuidadoras a ver lo que pasaba las serpientes desaparecieron. El chico estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, fuera de los otros que habían estado en el ático, nadie les creía, excepto Jayson y los otros dos, ellos tres le creían al chico, sabían que era todo obra de Tom.

Lastimosamente Tom solo podía controlar a las serpientes. El deseaba poder controlar otras criaturas, como las arañas, o las ratas, pues estas también servirían para sus macabras intensiones. El seguía yendo constantemente a la biblioteca, leía de todo un poco, y mientras caminaba por la ciudad de Londres, soñaba con que algún día saldría de la miseria, seria un señor poderoso, estaría en la cima de la sociedad. Aun buscaba otra manera de poder usar el miedo como venganza contra aquellos que se habían burlado de él, en especial Jayson Smith.

Lo que Tom no sabia era que Jayson y los otros dos también tramaban algo, pues Jayson no se sentía del todo complacido con la jugarreta de la hiedra venenosa, aunque claro fue un momento hilarante, jamás lo olvidaría. Unos días después de que le quitaran el yeso del brazo a Jayson, estos pusieron su plan en marcha. Tenían un juego de pinzas con lo que pudieron quitar el seguro de la puerta de Tom, pues él siempre se lo ponía en la noche previendo un ataque, pero estas vez el seguro no seria suficiente. Entraron en silencio cuando la noche ya estaba avanzada, Tom dormía tranquilo. Entre los tres le amordazaron, Tom despertó pataleaba para defenderse pero los otro tres le sostenían con fuerza, le agarraron y se lo llevaron fuera de la habitación, se dirigían hacia el ático. Tenían una soga con la cual pretendían amarrarlo, Tom pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sobretodo deseaba poder volver romperle el brazo a Jayson o algo parecido. Inteligentemente Tom se imagino que la soga era una serpiente, estaba amordazado por tanto no podía llamarlas en su ayuda, pero empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que la soga tomara vida que atacara a sus opresores. De repente la soga empezó a trepar por los brazos y cuellos de Tim los otros dos trataban de ayudarlo, pero la soga le apretaba cada vez mas. Tom logro liberarse de la mordaza y empezó a gritar por ayuda, Tim se estaba poniendo de rojo y no podía respirar, mientras mas intentaban quitarle la soga esta se apretaba más. Tom estaba zafándose de sus otras ataduras cuando escucho que la respiración entre cortada de Tim ceso y algo de mucho peso caía en el suelo, Jayson y xx estaban atónitos viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero. Solo había una razón, era culpa de Tom, pero antes de que Jayson pudiera prenderle, Tom no supo como, pero de repente estaba en el corredor que daba hacia su habitación. Podía escuchar los pasos de las personas que caminaban en dirección hacia el ático, Tom fue a su habitación, puso el seguro a la puerta y se entro en la cama, cerró los ojos fuerza y trato de dormirse. Momentos después una de las cuidadoras entraba a la habitación y le despertaba. Le llevaron a la oficina de la señora Manson donde estaban Jayson, xx, y tres policías.

- Tom, has estado en tu habitación toda la noche?- le pregunto la señora Manson

- Si- respondió él con tono somnoliento

- Tim fue hallado muerto en el ático- le dijo ella

- Que?- dijo el tratando de que su sorpresa pareciera natural

- fue ahorcado, y Jayson y xx dicen que fuiste tu

- pero yo no he salido de mi habitación en toda la noche- dijo el tratando de mantener la calma – y de donde sacaría una soga para ahorcarlo, además de que él es mayor que yo, mucho mas grande, yo no tendría la fuerza suficiente- los policías escuchaban atento

- es cierto, además nunca había visto una soga como esa en todo el orfanato- interrumpió la joven cuidadora

- la pudo haber traído de las veces que sale- dijo rápido Jaydson

- pero yo solo voy a la biblioteca- dijo Tom inocentemente- si yo la hubiera traído alguien me hubiera visto

- xx tu habías salido no hace mucho al mercado, no la habrás traído tu?- dijo la señora Manson, xx se puso nervioso

- no yo no- dijo rápido y se veía claramente que mentía

- suficiente! Tom regresa a tu habitación- dijo la señora Manson.

Tom salió de la oficina pero no volvió a su habitación, se quedo tras la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Como solo habían encontrado a Jayson y a xx que huían de la escena cuando ellas fueron a averiguar que era lo que pasaba, ellos eran los principales sospechosos. Y como cada vez que Tom regresaba de la biblioteca quienes le abrían la puerta nunca le vieron con un paquete extraño todo apuntaba a los otros dos. Además de que Jayson tenía un historial de vandalismo junto con xx. Los policías se lo llevaron a ambos al reformatorio. Esta vez Jayson no volvería.

Tom había descubierto que deseaba las cosas con muchas fuerzas estas ocurrían, pero solían ser deseos que se podían cumplir fácilmente. Creía saber como poder vengarse de los otros, pero debía esperar pues la señora Manson le vigilaba de cerca. Tom seguía visitando la biblioteca un día más que otro leía algún libro que hablaba de cosas grotesca en busca de ideas para sus futuras venganzas. Pero pronto empezó a interesarse por una literatura diferente, mientras leía de torturas y ritos terminó leyendo sobre diferentes sociedades secretas, en especial estaba la logia de los francmasones, y pronto se obsesionó con la idea de algún día poder ser parte de estas pues grandes personajes y gente de poder, incluso la realeza pertenecía a esta.

Los meses pasaron y la señora Manson deje de vigilarle. Era el momento de volver a entrar en acción. Su primera victima era Peter, este aun se burlaba de él y su miembro en ronchado. Una noche de tormenta, usando la idea de sus antiguos tres enemigos, con unas pinzas quitó el seguro de la puerta. Se quedó parado en el umbral y desde allí solo iluminado con uno que otro relámpago, empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas atormenta a Peter con el peor de sus temores. Cuando sintió que ya lo podía hacer le despertó, Peter se despertó de un brinco pero el susto no se quedaría allí. Tom no podía ver lo que Peter se estaba imaginando pero disfrutaba enormemente verlo gritar de terror, pronto escucho pasos se volvió acercar al umbral y dejo que Peter volviera a la realidad, y con la luz de un relámpago de fondo Peter le vio con su macabra sonrisa. Tom se fue a su habitación rápidamente. Cuando las cuidadoras llegaron a la habitación de Peter le encontraron encogido en un rincón meciéndose. Peter no dejo el trance en que estaba por tanto le tuvieron que enviar a un asilo para personas con problemas mentales. No era exactamente el plan original de Tom pero había logrado el objetivo principal.


	4. Terror in the orphanage

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Terror in the orphanage

Con Jayson y los otros dos fuera del orfanato Tom al fin tenia un poco de paz, pero la señora Manson no le quitaba la vista de encima pues después de todo se le había acusado de la muerte de Tim. De modo que Tom dejo por un tiempo de atormentar a los demás chicos, pero eso no le evitaba seguir visitando la biblioteca y sobre todo recorriendo las calles de Londres llenándose los ojos y la mente con cosas que jamás podría tener, era algo dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo. Entre las cosas que quedaron de Jayson y los otros dos, había un armónica plateada, Tom se aprovechó de que nadie veía cuando la tomo, un recuerdo de su victoria sobre sus tres abusivos, pronto se volvió su mas preciado objeto.

Tom aprendió que manteniendo una actitud fuerte podía controlar las mentes débiles. Solo bastaba con que él diera una orden y los demás obedecían, bueno no todos, unos cuantos mas que otros se resistían a su poder. Pero algo que aprendió en los siguientes meses era que en algunos casos el mejor plan era pasar desapercibido, mantener la imagen de inocente, de quien difícilmente se viera envuelto en asuntos desagradables. Y de esa manera logro sacarse de encima a la señora Manson, pero le costó un buen tiempo, tiempo perdido que pudo haber empleado en ejecutar los últimos golpes de su venganza. Cuando se sintió seguro y que ya la señora Manson no le cuestionaría nada se dedico a dar caza al resto de los testigos de aquella horrible mañana.

A Sarah White, una de las niñas que se habían reído de la vez en que Jayson y los otros dos le pusieron hiedra venenosa en los calzones, le hizo creer que su cabello se había vuelto serpientes y esta se lo corto todo con un par de tijeras, a las muchachas que cuidaban de ellos no les quedo de otra que cortarle el cabello casi al ras, ahora tenia Sarah parecía mas un niño que niña por lo que las otras niñas se burlaban de ella.

Jhon Mayer, otro de los niños que presenciaron el bochornoso episodio de la hiedra venenosa también pago muy caro. Tom lo atormento haciéndole creer que una enorme serpiente le perseguí haciendo que este se tirara por el balcón del segundo piso, se fracturo una pierna y tuvo que permanecer tres meses en cama además de quedo cojo por el resto de su vida.

Por ultimo estaba Rob Collins, el último testigo, quien por cierto había sido uno de los que más tiempo duro burlándose de Tom por el incidente, por lo que Tom disfrutaría mucho de hacerle sufrir. Le espero en el baño y empleando a sus amigas las serpientes le hizo creer que en vez de agua salían serpientes por el grifo de agua, incluso en el lavamanos. Rob duro semanas sin bañarse y por mas que las cuidadoras intentaban el armaba un pataleo cuando intentaba bañarlo, a lo ultimo a la señora Manson no le quedo de otro que enviarlo a un asilo de personas con problemas mentales.

Y por un tiempo Tom se sintió en paz con el mundo. Pero una noche que fue a la cocina por un poco de leche se topo con que las tres muchachas que ayudaban a la señora Manson habían entrado al despacho de esta y se estaban bebiendo la ginebra. Tenían la cara roja y se reían con todo lo que decían, Tom iba a continuar su camino hacia la cocina hasta que escucho a una de ellas mencionar el incidente de la hiedra venenosa, las tres se rieron pero en especial Mary quien se burlo desbocadamente de Tom y sus partes intimas enronchadas. Tom se molesto tanto con sus comentarios que el vaso que Mary tenia en la mano se rompió cortándola, las demás le ayudaron a recoger y limpiar todo, una de ellas salió por unos paños, por lo que Tom tubo que irse corriendo de regreso a su habitación. Mary pagaría muy caro su comentario, esa simple herida en la mano no seria suficiente. Se tomo su tiempo en pensar el castigo adecuado para Mary, y cuando lo tuvo resuelto no lo pensó mucho en ponerlo en acción tan pronto se vio con la oportunidad.

Mary fue a la cocina sola, bueno no tan sola porque Tom le siguió.

- Ah!- grito al darse la vuelta y verle- Tom ya es hora de que estés en la cama!- le dijo

- Quiero un vaso de leche- le dijo, ella se lo sirvió, al momento en que se lo pasaba Tom la tomo de la mano y la halo de modo que ambos estuvieran cara a cara- Mary vas a ir hasta la taberna del viejo Mike que queda en el muelle, y cuando estés dentro te vas a quitar la ropa en frente de todos

Tom la soltó y Mary tenia la vista perdida, esta se fue, el la siguió hasta la puerta, y desde allí la vio desaparecer por las oscuras calles de Londres. Mary caminaba sin saber por donde andaba, sus pies le llevaban por lugares que nunca antes había visitado, trataba de recuperar el control pero era como si alguien la controlara como una marioneta. Después de mucho rato, al fin llego a la taberna que quedaba cerca del puente. Se veía vieja, y al entrar solo había marineros allí, bebiendo, hablando y apostando en diversos juegos. Mary quería regresar a la seguridad del orfanato, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Todos se le quedaron viendo cuando ella entro y se coloco en medio del salón. Peleaba contra su cuerpo pero este insistía en querer quitarse la ropa, ella quería que en ese mismo instante la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, pero eso no paso. Los marineros gritaban cosas obscenas mientras ella se desnudaba allí, y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se armó un pleito entre los marineros pues ahora se peleaban por ella, y ella estaba ahí parada como si estuviera congelada, no podía moverse, ellos seguían peleando y el que salió victorioso del enfrentamientos se la llevo cargada a la parte de atrás de la taberna.

La señora Manson estuvo buscando a Mary por tres días hasta que por fin la policía le ayudo a dar con ella, Mary estaba vuelta un asco y cuando le preguntaron que paso ella no supo explicar que fue lo que le había pasado, pero tenia algo muy claro no quería volver al orfanato, la señora Manson trato de saber porque pero Mary nunca se lo dijo, pero si le dijo a unas de sus compañeras de trabajo antes de irse al campo, que todo era culpa de Tom Riddle, todo lo que le paso en la taberna era culpa de él, y afirmaba que ese niño era el hijo del diablo. Mary opto por irse a trabajar a un antiguo monasterio en el norte. Desde aquel día Anne Cole se cuido mucho de Tom Riddle, le vigilaba de lejos pero era imposible inculparle por los diferentes eventos que habían pasado y pasaban en el orfanato.

Tom se percato de el cambio de actitud de Anne con respecto a él, ella siempre había sido muy atenta con el, y sentía hasta cierto afecto por ella y ella por él, y algo le decía que tenia que ver con Mary, era muy probable de que Mary haya dicho que algo sobre lo que él le dijo o le hizo aquella noche pero era muy difícil que alguien le pudiera creer. Ahora Tom se sentía totalmente solo, la única persona por la que en algún momento mientras estuvo en aquel lugar ahora le trataba de manera indiferente, entre medio y asco, le evitaba. Anne no le negaba ayuda cuando el la necesitaba pero dejo de darle el trato especial que antes le daba.

Pero cuando verdaderamente las cosas cambiaron entre ambos fue cuando Sally le inculpó de haber roto su muñeca, él estuvo cerca del incidente pero esta vez él no había tenido nada que ver. Anne no le defendió y la señora Manson le castigo injustamente. Le do todo un día trancado en su habitación bajo llave y sin comida. Tom estaba muy molesto, esta vez el no tenia nada que ver y era castigado, pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Ya estaba cansado de la señora Manson, no era la primera vez que ella aplicaba un castigo contra el, cuando era mas pequeño y no podía defenderse de los ataques de Jayson y los otros dos estos solían inculparlo a él, por lo que recibía todo tipo de castigos hasta que en una ocasión logro que los verdaderos culpables fueran agarrados en acción librándose de los castigos por una buena temporada, pero ahora de nuevo le tocaba pagar por otro.

Esta vez seria la última vez que la señora Manson le castigaría injustamente. Espero hasta la noche, su momento favorito para realizar sus venganzas pues el efecto de la oscuridad hacia que las cosas lucieran más terroríficas. Se apegaría a su técnica favorita, atormentar a su enemigo con lo más terrorífico de sus miedos. Tom aun conservaba las pinzas con las que se ayudo para quitar el seguro a la puerta. Tomo mucha precaución de que nadie le viera. Fue directo a la habitación de la señora Manson, usando las pinzas quito el seguro. Allí en su cama, dormía muy tranquila la señora ya entrada en años. Al lado de la mesita de noche estaba el bastón de madera que usaba la señora para ayudarse a caminar y el cual también utilizaba para dar escarmiento a los revoltosos. Tom lo tomó y comenzó a pegarle a la señora. Esta se despertó sobresaltada, y se asusto más pues Tom le estaba haciendo creer que el diablo era quien le estaba pegando. Ella estaba muy asustada y pedía clemencia, Tom le seguía pegando con el bastón. La señora Manson se llevo la mano al pecho y parecía que se ahogaba, cayo inconsciente en la cama. Tom se bajo de la cama y dejo el bastón tal cual lo encontró, salió de la habitación y puso el seguro, corrió a su habitación y se tranco en ella.


	5. More scary tales

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tan poco la imagen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

More Scary tales

Después de la muerte de la señora Manson los extraños eventos en el orfanato dejaron de suceder. En parte Tom no se sentía muy seguro de seguir en las suyas pues Ann Cole, quien ahora estaba a la cabeza del orfanato le amenazó con enviarle al reformatorio o al sanatorio mental si no paraba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y como le hablo muy firme y segura de lo que decía Tom no dudo de su palabra.

Y todo iba bien hasta el principio del verano de su onceavo año de vida. Como todos los años saldrían de la ciudad y visitarían la propiedad al sur, un campo cerca de la costa. Tom estaba ansioso por volverse a reunir con su amiga la serpiente Nagini, su única amiga, siempre se le había hecho difícil relacionarse con los demás niños, por mucho tiempo por la única persona que alguna vez sintió una especie de lazo fue con Ann Cole pero ahora solo había remordimiento incluso odio pues ella presionaba para buscar una manera de sacarle del orfanato y que nunca volviera, preferiblemente mandarlo al sanatorio mental.

Como Tom ya no era un niño pequeño en esta ocasión le toco con lo demás mayores ayudar en la granja donde se quedaban con el cuidado de los animales, Tom sentía que era un trabajo muy fastidioso por sobre todo por que a él le tocaba limpiar los establos, entiéndase remover los desechos de los caballos, y la tarea no le seria tan tediosa si no fuera por las bromas de los otros chicos, como siempre, estos aprovechaban cualquier cosa para burlarse de él.

Una mañana Dennis Bishop y Amy Benson, un par de años menores que Tom, correteaban jugando cerca del establo cuando Tom estaba limpiado el lugar como cada mañana, cuando por accidente Dennis empujo a Amy quien choco con Tom haciéndole caer sobre una pila de estiércol. No solo se ensucio como si fuera un cerdo en un lodazal sino también que cuando cayó de cara sobre la pila se le entro estiércol de caballo en la boca. Tom los persiguió hasta la puerta del establo con el rastrillo alzado pero no salió del lugar por temor de que los demás le vieran en ese estado. Ya se las cobraría, pero no podía hacer nada muy rápido pues no quería que Ann Cole sospechara de él, aunque llevara años sin hacer nada malo, como la vez de Tim o la misma señora Manson, ella seguía sospechando de él.

Pero Tom no se percato de que alguien le vio, sobretodo que le vio cuando escupía el estiércol que había entrado en su boca, a Billy Stubbs le pareció algo muy gracioso y no perdió la oportunidad de contárselo a sus demás compañeros y pronto un buen grupo de chicos pre adolescentes se burlaban de Tom. Este seria un verano difícil para Tom, antes le gustaba pasar tiempo en la granja, explorando los alrededores, manteniéndose lejos de los demás chicos pero esta vez despreciaba aquel lugar, lo odiaba.

Casi llegando al final del mes, antes de partir de regreso a Londres, una bella tarde mientras estaban en la playa Tom invitó a Dennis y a Amy que le acompañaran a explorar una cueva que había visto no muy lejos de la playa, ambos se emocionaron con la idea y le siguieron. Caminaron un buen rato por la playa hasta que llegaron a un farallón. Tom empezó a subir por la ladera los otros dos chicos le siguieron, hasta que llegaron a la cima desde donde podían ver el mar chocar con las rocas. Tom les señalo donde estaba la cueva, Dennis y Amy no veían forma de como iban a llegar a ella.

- Salten al agua- les dijo Tom

- Estas loco! podríamos morir ahogados- dijo Dennis

- Pues espero que sepan nadar- les dijo Tom mientras los empujaba al vacío

Por suerte la caída no era muy alta por ese lado no se hicieron daño, pero el oleaje era fuerte.

- Naden hasta la entrada de la cueva- les ordeno Tom desde lo alto del farallón

Dennis tuvo que ayudar a Amy quien tenía dificultades para nadar con la fuerte corriente. Los dos lograron ponerse a salvo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, pero ya no tenían ánimos de seguir en esa aventura, querían regresar a lo seguro pero no sabían como lo lograrían. Y sin saber como, Tom apareció su lado.

- Síganme- les dijo

- Oye! Como llegaste aquí sin mojarte?- inquirió Dennis quien temblaba del frio

- Síganme!- les volvió a decir Tom

- Mmm mejor regresemos, esta muy oscuro adentro- dijo Amy sintiendo miedo

- Si quieren que les ayude a regresar síganme, aunque por mi se pueden quedar aquí para siempre

- Oh vale te seguiremos- dijo Dennis de mala gana- vamos Amy!- y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ambos siguieron muy de cerca a Tom pues el parecía conocer una salida, pero a medida que fueron entrando en la cueva estaba se iba volviendo mas oscura, y se les hacia difícil seguirle. Amy tropezó con una elevación del suelo, cayó y se lastimo una rodilla, Dennis se debuto para ayudarle y cuando los dos estaban de pie de nuevo Tom ya no estaba. Todo estaba oscuro, no podían ver ni siquiera la entrada por la cual habían llegado. Ambos gritaban llamando a Tom, pero este no les respondía. Dennise convenció a Amy de caminar en la dirección en la que el creía haber visto por ultima vez a Tom, pero mientras mas se adentraban en la cueva empezaron a escuchar ruido extraños, de repente unas siluetas de lo que parecían ser personas se movían con lentitud entre la oscuridad. Ya ninguno de los dos llamaba a Tom, temían atraer la atención de lo que fuera que allí había, estaban desesperados y no sabían a donde ir.

Una mano fría y gelatinosa se poso sobre el hombro de Amy, esta grito y salió corriendo, Dennis no miro atrás simplemente le siguió, corrían sin rumbo y de tanto en tanto tropezaban con algo que no lograban reconocer, solo sabían que estaba frio y gelatinoso, corrían y corrían desesperados, hasta que Dennis diviso un claro, una posible salida, arrastro con el Amy. Cuando lograron salir de la cueva ya era de noche, ambos corrieron despavoridos hasta que llegaron sin aliento a la granja. Una de las cuidadoras les vio en la entrada y aviso a la señora Cole que ellos habían vuelto, pero que Tom aun no regresaba. Amy conto sobre lo que había pasado en la cueva y aseguraba que lo mas seguro era que una de esas criaturas había atrapado a Tom, Ann Cole pensaba diferente. Poco después Tom regresó, este dijo que no había vuelto porque no encontraba a los otros dos chicos, Ann sospechaba que Tom estaba detrás de todo lo que decían Dennis y Amy pero por otro lado ese par nuca fue muy cuerdo. Fuera del hecho de que Amy y Dennis ya no se la pasaban correteando de un lado a otro, como era su costumbre, ahora solo estaban sentados tranquilos pero tan pronto caía la noche o la estancia quedaba a oscuras los dos chicos actuaban de manera muy extraña, no había nada malo con lo que inculpar a Tom, por lo que no lo pudieron castigar.

Tom se las había cobrado ahora esos dos chicuelos dejarían de andar corriendo y tropezando con el, solo le queda uno, Billy Stubbs, otro de los chicos le había dicho que había sido Billy quien llego con el cuento de Tom comiendo estiércol, por lo que Tom se las cobraría de manera especial con Billy pero no dejaría de hacer pagar a todos los demás que se habían burlado de él. Y Tom se las cobro de una manera muy especial, como lo logró ni el mismo supo como pero sabía que era su obra, un brote de varicela cayó sobre el grupo de chicos que se pasó la mitad de la estancia en la costa burlándose de él. Cuando los chicos empezaron a sentirse mal y a tener fiebre la señora Cole no le quedo de otra que adelantar el regreso a Londres pues si los chicos seguían así necesitarían atención medica. Aun estando en Londres y todo cubierto de ampollas por la varicela a Billy le quedaban ánimos para andar molestando a otros y porque no a Tom, quien parecía ser inmune a la varicela y por sobretodo disfrutar de lo malo que la estaban pasando los otros, de modo que Billy le recordó que era un come mierda, y empezaron a llamarse por sobrenombres de mal gusto hasta que la señora Cole llegó y les separó.

Tom estaba muy disgustado, quería que Billy sufriera, le daría donde mas le dolía. Una increíble idea llegó a su mente, a Billy le habían regalado un hermoso conejito blanco en la granja, Tom fue por el conejo, le saco de la jaula, espero a que Ann se fuera del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos que tenia varicela y valiéndose de sus poderes, pues ahora podía mover objetos con solo desearlo hizo que una soga ahorcar al conejito en una de las vigas, y se quedo un rato observando como el pobre animalito pataleaba tratando de zafarse hasta que dejo de moverse.

* * *

**Happy Halloween! :[**


End file.
